


Je parle

by Akade



Series: Paris Omens [2]
Category: 'Благие знамения (Добрые предзнаменования)', ['Пратчетт Терри, ] - Fandom, Гейман Нил «Добрые предзнаменования» (Благие знамения)'
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Genderswap, Paris (City), Post-Canon, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akade/pseuds/Akade
Summary: Je parle (фр. "Я говорю") - песня группы ZazВолшебные Азирафаэль и Кроули в исполнении Хоббит, благодаря которым я вдохновилась на продолжение https://twitter.com/Akade_chan/status/1158649819994501120?s=19
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Paris Omens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830139





	Je parle

**Author's Note:**

> Je parle (фр. "Я говорю") - песня группы Zaz
> 
> Волшебные Азирафаэль и Кроули в исполнении Хоббит, благодаря которым я вдохновилась на продолжение https://twitter.com/Akade_chan/status/1158649819994501120?s=19

Moi je parle

Je tente, je tente, j'essaie

Tu sais y'a pas de mal

C'est le silence qui m'effraie

C’est le silence qui m’effraie

_Я говорю,_

_П_ _ытаюсь, стараюсь, пробую._

_Знаешь, а в этом нет ничего плохого._

_А вот молчание меня пугает,_

_Я боюсь молчания_

Утро. Солнечный зайчик бежит по столу, отражаясь в маленькой хрустальной вазе с пучком одуванчиков и рассыпаясь на мириады искрящихся лучиков.

Кроули щурится, когда один из лучиков слепит глаз. Ей лениво и хорошо, вставать и отодвигать вазу в сторону нет никакого желания, так что она просто отворачивается и прячет лицо в изгибе чужого плеча.

Азирафаэль в ответ на это сонно фыркает и целует Кроули в висок, позволяя ей устроиться удобней.

В открытое окно залетает порыв ветра, неся с собой запах цветущей на крошечном балконе гортензии и свежей выпечки. С улицы доносится далёкий гул машин и бойкая французская речь, где-то вдалеке звонко распеваются птицы. Тюлевые занавески невесомо колышутся на ветру, отсекая часть солнечных лучей. Кроули чувствует, как тепло становится её ногам, а затем полоса света постепенно перемещается выше, грея её корпус и руки.

Она слегка поворачивает голову и смотрит на обстановку комнаты, пытаясь вспомнить, что же было вчера ночью и почему она заснула сидя на кровати Азирафаэль, прислонившись к её тёплому боку.

Мысли текут вяло и никак не хотят собираться в общую картинку. Кроули тихонько шипит и на пробу потягивается, пытаясь оценить масштаб ущерба, причиненного сном в неудобной позе. Но почти сразу её останавливает лёгкое поглаживание по плечу.

А потом ей и вовсе не хочется ни о чем думать, стоит только ощутить пальцы Азирафаэль, нежно перебирающие пряди отросших волос.

Кроули довольно жмурится, откидывая голову назад и замирает так на какое-то время, проваливаясь в дрёму. Азирафаэль снова фыркает и переходит на виски, массируя их кончиками пальцев.

А потом наклоняется и оставляет быстрый поцелуй на ушной раковине, после которого вся шея покрывается крупными мурашками.

Кроули открывает оба глаза и поворачивает голову, смотрит вверх недовольно, но видит только подбородок и воротник мягкого домашнего кардигана, а так же руку, которая перебирает ей пряди на макушке. Она опускает взгляд ниже, к вырезу ночной рубашки, за которым виднеется кожа — бледная, молочно-белая, с россыпью еле заметных веснушек там, где в вырез блузы попадали лучи яркого весеннего солнца.

Азирафаэль пахнет солнцем и цветущими на балконе гортензиями, и совсем немного старыми книгами — единственным, от чего она не смогла отказаться в этой, новой жизни. Что она взяла с собой из прошлого.

Кроули зарывается носом в воротник рубашки и слегка прикусывает кожу над ключицей, не обращая внимания на руку, которая предупреждающе потянула её за прядь волос. Она с досадой замечает, что сама сидит полностью одетая, в своем вчерашнем костюме — теперь помятом и неизбежно испорченном.

С большим трудом Кроули высвобождает откуда-то снизу свою затекшую руку, поправляя сползшую аж на самое плечо Азирафаэль бретельку, и нежно целует укушенное место на ключице, проводит по нему раздвоенным на конце языком — прекрасно зная, как это щекотно и одновременно приятно.

А потом пытается опереться второй рукой о колено Азирафаэль, чтобы подняться и достать до её губ, но неправильно рассчитывает вес, и поцелуй у нее выходит мокрым, смазанным, прямо в кончик пухлого носа.

— И тебя с добрым утром, дорогая, — солнечно улыбается Азирафаэль, из-за чего Кроули опять жмурится и укладывается ей на колени, утыкаясь лицом куда-то в живот и опять чувствуя, как родная рука нежно перебирает её волосы. — Боюсь, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, мы с тобой обе окажемся в постели. И на этот раз ты точно будешь без одежды.

Кроули шипит недовольно и поворачивается на спину, глядя снизу вверх на подбородок Азирафаэль, а затем и на её лицо, когда она наклоняется, чтобы подарить ей первый за это утро настоящий поцелуй.

— Ты совсем ничего не помнишь про вчерашний вечер, да? — спрашивает она, убирая ярко-красные пряди с лица Кроули. Та хмурится, пытаясь собрать воедино ворох воспоминаний, идеальный порядок в комнате и почти полное отсутствие похмелья.

— Мы… — она напряглась, вспоминая очередность событий и что же было на самом деле. — Мы пили саке. Горячее, со специями. В том маленьком ресторанчике на углу Rue Molière. А потом была какая-то настойка на травах. Или она была в начале?..

— А потом, солнце, тебя развезло. Кто бы мог подумать, что на тебя так сильно подействует валериана? Я тебя в таком состоянии не видела со времён Византии, не иначе, — у Азирафаэль в глазах смешинки, она гладит Кроули по волосам и не замечает, как расширились её зрачки.

— Я что-то говорила? — спрашивает она преувеличенно спокойным голосом, молясь Сатане и Везельвул в придачу, чтобы это оказалось неправдой.

— Вчера? — Азирафаэль хмурится, прокручивая в голове события прошлого вечера. — Да нет, не больше обычного. Что-то про Небеса и вселенскую несправедливость. А ещё жаловалась на злопамятность Габриэль…

Кроули поворачивает голову к окну, надеясь что это вышло естественно и Зира не заподозрила её в попытке спрятать взгляд — зрачки от ужаса сжались в две тонкие полоски. Ведь не могла же она и правда сказать такое в слух, она не могла, не должна была…

Азирафаэль будто бы и правда не замечает ничего странного в её поведении, нежно взъерошивая волосы у Кроули на затылке.

— Ну как, не горишь желанием повторить вчерашние угрозы, моя дорогая? — с улыбкой спрашивает она, как ни в чём не бывало, будто говорила о чем-то обычном и не важном.

Кроули делает глубокий вдох и считает до трёх.

Кроули паникует почти на ровном месте, хотя для этого совсем нет повода, она ведь ничего такого не сделала. Просто проболталась о том, что её очень давно волнует — подумаешь, так, мелочь. Она каждый раз в пьяном состоянии несёт какую-то бессмысленную чушь, _они обе давно к этому привыкли._

Кроули не хватает воздуха, ей кажется что она задыхается. Она не должна была об этом говорить.

— Нет, спасибо, настроение что-то не то, — говорит она наконец и поднимается, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Азирафаэль — что не так-то просто сделать, когда лежишь у неё на коленях. — Пойду сварю нам кофе, — говорит она и сбегает на кухню.

На кухне можно побыть одной, там она хоть какое-то время будет предоставлена сама себе. А приготовление кофе — хороший повод для того, чтобы оказаться там.

***

Que veux-tu que je te dise,

Moi je prends parti

Je tourne pas ma langue mille fois,

Moi j’avise avec mon ressenti

Je parle haut

Oh oh oh, je parle haut

_Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказала?_

_Когда я выбираю,_

_То не болтаю языком бесконечно,_

_А советуюсь со своими чувствами._

_Г_ _оворю громко,_

_О, я говорю громко._

По утрам кухня в этом маленьком домике официально считается территорией Кроули. Ей нравится находиться в этой комнатушке, такой же кукольной, как и вся квартира на втором этаже, с множеством маленьких шкафчиков и наполненной любимыми вещами.

Кроули нравится медитировать над старой медной джезвой, с отполированными до блеска пузатыми боками, не моргая смотреть на то, как закипает в ней кофе, и успевать снимать его с конфорки за секунду до того, как черный напиток перельётся через край.

Азирафаэль нравится пить кофе с молоком и пряностями. Она всё ещё скучает по старым привычкам и иногда варит им обоим какао в больших пузатых кружках. Но кофе захватил её не меньше.

Ей нравится заедать его свежими круасанами из пекарни на соседней улице и смотреть в окно на проходящих мимо людей. _А те спешат по своим делам и даже не догадываются о том, что за ними наблюдают._

Кроули больше по душе чёрный кофе, густой и крепкий, после которого на губах остаётся горьковатый привкус. Азирафаэль же приносит в её жизнь солнце и сладость. Так что Кроули осваивает новые рецепты, учится растапливать сахар на дне джезвы, прежде чем добавлять туда молоко, эксперементирует со специями и пряностями, ищет новые сорта… И варит-варит-варит кофе по утрам, неизменно на этой маленькой кухоньке этой уютной квартиры.

Азирафаэль приходит на кухню в тот момент, когда Кроули готовится снять кофе с огня — ровно за мгновение до того, как он перельется через край и запачкает всю плиту.

(Не то чтобы ей нужна была плита для того, чтобы варить кофе. Но именно ради этого они её и завели)

Кроули разливает густой напиток по белоснежным фарфоровым чашечкам, которые Азирафаэль приносит и молча ставит на стол, следом за ними появляются маленькая сахарница и молочница со сливками.

Кофе готов и разлит по маленьким фарфоровым чашечкам за минуту, Кроули убирает джезву и тянется за вазочкой с мятными шоколадками для Азирафэль и ставит ее в центре стола.

Эти утренние ритуалы привычны и заучены до автоматизма, им не нужно просить отойти в сторону или передать что-то — _безмолвный танец, где обе давно знают свои движения, а время течет медленно и неспешно._

Они сидят за кухонным столиком, маленьким настолько, что (не)нарочно приходится задевать друг дружку локтями и коленями. Азирафаэль рассказывает истории о соседях и смеется, бурно жестикулируя руками. Кроули осторожно придерживает ее чашку, не давая остаткам напитка разлететься вокруг. Она переплетает их пальцы на тонкой ручке и забирает чашку, ставя ее на край стола, ставя ее рядом со своей — давно пустой.  
Азирафаэль наигранно хмурится и поджимает губы, но в глазах смешинки — и Кроули улыбается в ответ, любуясь силуэтом на фоне залитого солнцем окна.

А потом до ее слуха доносится стук каблуков с улицы, и Кроули прошибает холодный пот. Она замирает, бросая резкий взгляд в окно, и провожает взглядом женщину в светло-сером пальто и с копной рыжих волос, с трудом сдерживая вздох облегчения.

_Показалось_.

Руки тянутся поправить очки — нервное движение, навязчивая привычка, выработанная за годы ношения, необходимость занять себя хоть чем-то, чтобы скрыть замешательство и неловкость. А еще страх.

Кроули не помнит, где оставила свои очки и когда в последний раз их надевала. Кажется, это было тысячу лет назад — _прошлым вечером, когда они шли вместе в ресторан_. Кроули уже давно не носит очки _дома_, только при выходе в город на совместные прогулки - и сегодня впервые за долгое время жалеет об этом.

Она хватает стоящие на углу стола чашки, чудом не выпуская их из непослушных рук, и в два шага подходит к раковине. Только бы не показать своего волнения, только бы не дать _ей_ понять, как она переживает…

Кроули не оборачивается и не прислушивается к звукам за спиной — их не слышно за шумом воды. Кроули чувствует, как ее обнимают со спины, стоит только вымытым чашкам оказаться на сушке — тонкие руки поглаживают ее плечи и скользят вниз, смыкаясь вокруг талии. Азирафаэль прижимается к спине Кроули и ложится щекой ей на плечо, начиная мерно покачиваться.

До этого зажатая и напряженная, Кроули постепенно расслабляется в чужих уверенных руках.

— С тобой все в порядке, моя дорогая? — Азирафаэль целует ее шею, вопросительно заглядывая в лицо. — Ты все утро сама не своя.

— Я в норме, ангел, — отвечает Кроули после секундной заминки. — Просто не выспалась.

Она разворачивается к Азирафаэль лицом и выдерживает взгляд глаза в глаза, старательно не обращая внимание на плескавшееся там беспокойство — хотя совесть требует произнести стандартные фразы успокоения.

Кроули отводит глаза и скользит взглядом по обстановке кухни, натыкаясь на единственный во всем доме календарь — с пейзажем цветущего сада посреди пустыни, всегда показывающий именно точную дату, даже если ее никто не отмечал.

Сегодня он стоит на отметке «среда», и Кроули хмурится, вспоминая что это значит. Азирафаэль ловит ее взгляд и вопросительно хмурится.

— Пойду-ка я прогуляюсь, — говорит Кроули и целует стоящую перед ней девушку в нос, а затем быстрым шагом выходит из квартиры.

_И только выбежав вниз на залитую солнцем улочку, Кроули вспоминает, что оставила свои очки на прикроватном столике._

***

Parler, oui, mais pas seul,

Parler c’est écouter

Et se taire, au contraire,

Ce serait s’isoler

Je parle haut

Oh oh oh, je parle haut

_Говорить — да, но не в одиночку,_

_Говорить — значит слушать,_

_А молчать — наоборот,_

_Это значило бы изолироваться._

_Я говорю громко,_

_О, я говорю громко_

Весна в Париже выдалась жаркой и солнечной. Кроули идет мимо уже по-летнему зеленого и цветущего бульвара, огибая выставленные аж на середину тротуара столики.

Сегодня — день, когда Азирафаэль общается с соседями. И это достаточный повод для того, чтобы считать и без того неловкое утро совсем испорченным.

_Не то чтобы Кроули это так задевало, нет_. Они живут в разных домах, каждая ведет свою собственную жизнь. А то, что большую часть времени проводят вместе, в компании друг дружки — это уже мелочи, правда?

Все в округе давно считают их парой, и ни Кроули, ни Азирафаэль не собираются их разубеждать. Такой расклад вещей как минимум избавляет их от необходимости отваживать ухажеров — причем с обеих сторон поровну. Но Азирафаэль добрая душа, и даже несмотря на это продолжает общаться с жителями их маленькой улочки, приглашать их на чай в свой магазинчик, терпеливо выслушивать все новости да сплетни и улыбаться-улыбаться-улыбаться.

— _**У меня в этом мире больше никого нет, кроме тебя**_ — мысленно кричит Кроули всякий раз, когда Азирафаэль вспоминает про День Общения С Соседями — _**Я хочу быть единственной, кому ты улыбаешься**_.

Но она ничего не говорит вслух, конечно же нет. Это ведь глупо — желать, чтобы кто-то принадлежал только тебе и никому больше? Тем более, если речь идет об ангелах и демонах.

Кроули сама не знает, чего пытается добиться своим внезапным побегом.

Что-то глубоко внутри нее наивно хочет, чтобы Азирафаэль выбежала вслед за ней на улицу, догнала — прямо как в тех голливудских фильмах, где слишком много пафоса и слишком мало настоящих эмоций. Но — этого не будет, так? Ведь Кроули сама сказала ей что все в порядке, нет причин для беспокойства. _Азирафаэль всегда верит ей в таких вещах. Она не будет ставить ее слова под сомнение._

Из раздумий ее выводит чье-то осторожное прикосновение. Кроули оборачивается — и сердце пропускает удар при виде высокого мужчины в потертом сером пальто и со спутанными седыми волосами. Смысл обращенного к ней вопроса доходит не сразу.

— Je vais bien, — отвечает девушка, отрицательно качая головой. — Je n`ai pas besoin d`aide. Merci*, — добавляет она с улыбкой, глядя вслед предложившему ей помощь прохожему — судя по внешности, явно профессору — который неохотно верит ее заверениям и идет себе дальше, весело улыбнувшись ей напоследок.

Кроули находит взглядом ближайшую витрину и скалится в ответ своему отражению. Хмурая, бледная, с растрепанными красными волосами и в мятой одежде, на глазах дурацкие пластиковые очки в сине-бело-красную полоску — первое, что попалось ей под руку в сувенирной лавке на углу улицы. Видок тот еще.

Она могла бы сотворить себе новые очки, чистую одежду, _могла бы вернуться в залитую солнцем квартиру Зиры на втором этаже…_ Но — ноги упорно несут ее вперед, и вскоре в лицо бросается поток холодного свежего воздуха с запахом водорослей.

Ярко светит солнце, слепя глаза сквозь ни на что не годные игрушечные очки. Кроули щурится и идет дальше вдоль огороженного берега Сены

Это так странно — пробираться сквозь толпы людей и не вслушиваться в их мысли, не искать зерно зла и возможные пути совращения, просто проходить мимо…

_**Кроули уже почти год как не писала отчеты вниз** _

Они договорились об этом почти сразу же. Никаких больше сторон, никаких проклятий и благодати — _просто две самые обычные девушки, живущие жизнью простых людей._

Азирафаэль справляется с этим гораздо лучше, у нее солнечная улыбка и морщинки вокруг глаз, а внутреннего света и позитива хватит на пару столетий вперед. Кроули завидует ее легкости и непосредственности, умению легко сходиться с людьми вокруг — чуть-чуть, самую малость.

_Это их первая весна в Париже, первая весна их новой жизни, которую они встречают **вместе**. _Мир спасен, Апокалипсиса не будет, Небеса и Рай подозрительно затихли и не выходят на связь с той самой знаментельной субботы. _Но будет ли кому спасать самих спасителей Земли?.._

Они живут здесь меньше года, каких-то жалких пять-шесть месяцев. Варят кофе по утрам, едят блинчики в кофейне на соседней улице, ходят гулять в парк и читают вслух книги, лежа на траве возле маленького озера — маленького, больше похожего на лужицу-пруд, и слушают игру уличных музыкантов, держась за руки в желтоватом свете уличных фонарей.

_Несколько месяцев счастья — ничто мало для бессмертных существ по меркам Рая или Ада._

**Ничтожно много, если бы они пытались найти их**

Кроули идет дальше вдоль набережной, придерживая руками очки, чтобы те не слетели от очередного порыва ветра. Вдалеке виднеется остров Сите и величественные шпили собора парижской Богоматери, а Кроули смеется, отбрасывая убийственную мысль зайти туда, внутрь, и помолиться, в надежде что ОНА услышит.

Девушка идет дальше, к мосту, проводя рукой по связкам из замков с выгравированными именами на всех языках мира.

Не так давно они приходили сюда вместе с Зирой, стояли на этом самом месте и спорили о бессмысленности подобных поступков. Ведь раз в несколько месяцев все замки спиливают и сдают на металлолом, так что ни о каком «скрепить навсегда» и речи быть не может. А выброшенные в реку металлические ключи пагубно влияют на экологию и убивают живущих там рыб.

— Если уж так хочется сохранить память в подтверждение своего союза, нужно выбирать что-то гораздо более долговечное, чем замки на мосту в центре города, — сказала тогда Кроули, вертя в непослушных от холода руках руках ремешок наручных часов, и глядя вдаль на скрытые подо льдом воды Сены.

— _У нас впереди — все время мира_ , — ответила ей Азирафаэль, целуя покрасневшие от холодного зимнего ветра руки.

_Кроули не верит ей ни тогда, ни теперь._

***

S’entendre, sourire et se dire

qu’on n’est pas tout seul

Se tendre et s’unir 100 ans sur

un coup de gueule

Je parle haut

Oh oh oh, je parle haut

_Чтобы огласиться, улыбнуться_

_и сказать себе, что ты не одинок,_

_Дотянуться и сплотиться на 100 лет_

_на одном крике души._

_Я говорю громко,_

_О, я говорю громко._

Кроули сидит в большой старинной ванной на высоких резных ножках и смотрит на то, как вода медленно поднимается вдоль бортиков. Ее плеск эхом отдается от высоких кафельных стен, и от этого шума голова у демонессы идет кругом.

_Это глупости, что им, инфернальным существам, чужд уход за собой._ Истинным оболочкам он может быть и не нужен, но физическое тело содержать в порядке важно и даже приятно.

Кроли нравится принимать ванны, умываться по утрам, следить за собой и совершать те тысячи мелких действий, из которых складывается человеческая жизнь. С развитием технологий все это стало гораздо легче и из разряда необходимости превратилось в приятные ежедневные ритуалы.

А с тех пор, как они с Зирой договорились принять женский облик — в целях маскировки, конечно же, безо всяких задних мыслей — Кроули полюбила уход за собой еще больше. Можно прикрываться высокопарными словами про необходимость поддержания физической оболочки в надлежащем состоянии, но чего уж греха таить — Кроули это просто в радость.

Ей нравится быть женщиной, нравится то, как поменялись устои за последние столетия. Нравится 21 век с его прогрессивными взглядами и долгожданной свободой от переизбытков прошлого. Женщинам теперь гораздо легче и комфортней, чем в первые года новой эры. И уж тем более лучше чем в 14 столетии — _Кроули до сих пор ненавидит 14 столетие._

Отдельным плюсом для Кроули является то, что ухаживая за собой, она своим внешним видом может вызывать комплекс неполноценности у других женщин — даже без использования сил ее тело гораздо ближе к понятию «идеала», чем обычные смертные могут себе позволить.

_Но — с тех пор как прекратились регулярные отчеты «вниз», все это потеряло смысл_. Изменить свою природу Кроули не под силу, но мысли о демонических делах посещают ее голову скорее от привычки смотреть на мир с долей скептицизма, чем от реального желания пакостить всем подряд. Не каждый день, по крайней мере. Подсознание, чтоб его…

На самом деле, они с Азирафаэль затеяли это все только ради маскировки. _Изменить свою внешность и привычки, перебраться жить в другой город, оборвать все связи с прошлой жизнью и тщательно замести следы, надеясь что ни Рай, ни Ад не будут искать их…_

Тем более — в самом центре Парижа, в каких-то четырех сотнях километров от Лондона.

Альфа Центавра, конечно, было бы гораздо надежней. Или хотя бы залечь на дно в разный частях Земли, вдали от цивилизации, прождать там пару столетий — паранойя у Кроули всегда работала на отлично, и Кроули **знала** , что вся история с отменой Армагеддона не пройдет им даром.

_Не могут оба офиса по щелчку пальцев забыть о произошедшем и вернуться к повседневным делам_ — как ни пыталась Азирафаэль убедить ее в том, что опасность давно миновала.

Кроули приходит в себя от тишины — выключены краны с водой, в голове стоит звон и слышно только собственное дыхание. Она опускает голову назад, расплескивая воду на пол — та набралась почти под самый бортик.

— Так и знала, что найду тебя здесь, — Кроули не видит вошедшую, но чувствует, как чьи-то пальцы собирают ее потяжелевшие от воды пряди в пучок на макушке. Она перехватывает руку и целует костяшки пальцев, запрокидывая голову чтобы встретиться с Азирафаэль взглядом. Та в ответ улыбается и очерчивает контур острых скул, наклоняясь чтобы поцеловать ее в уголок губ.

— Что ты творишь, одежду намочишь же! — запоздало шипит демонесса, разворачиваясь к ней лицом, из-за чего на пол выливается еще больше воды. — Ну вот, я же говорила, — насупившись бросает она, глядя как одежда Азирафаэль темнеет от впитавшейся влаги.

Та в ответ на это смеется и крепко обнимает Кроули, прижимаясь к ее мокрой спине, чем вызывает новую порцию шипения. Пустая и гулкая комната наконец-то заполняется звуками жизни.

— Ты в последнее время непривычно задумчива, моя дорогая, — Зира облокачивается на бортик ванной, так что рукава ее прозрачной блузы намокают еще сильнее, и выводит пальцем круги по воде. — У тебя точно все хорошо?

**Я каждый день волнуюсь за тебя.**

**Я не заслужила столько счастья рядом с тобой.**

**Такая идиллия не может продолжаться бесконечно.**

— Тебе кажется, ангел. Я в норме, — Кроули поворачивает голову и с интересом рассматривает россыпь черно-рыжих родинок родинок у себя на ногах. — Вы уже закончили, или ты послушалась меня и просто выгнала их всех по домам?

— Мадам Леруа — не «все»! — обиженно надувает губы Азирафаэль. — Она жаловалась мне на своего непутевого внука из Канады, который недавно участвовал в соревнованиях…

— И тем не менее ты здесь, а не пьешь чай вместе с ней, — иронично замечает Кроули, старательно игнорируя тот факт, что она лежит абсолютно голая в ванной, а почти насквозь мокрая одежда Азирафаэль никак не облегчает дело.

— Хотела поскорей увидеться с тобой, — солнечно отвечает та, и Кроули вздыхает, забывая все заготовленные в ответ колкости. В некоторых вопросах ангел до сих пор ужасно проста и наивна — _или очень умело такой притворяется._

Кроули не любит, когда Зира приходит к ней домой. Маленькая квартира на втором этаже книжного магазинчика видится ей гораздо более уютной и обжитой, чем это огромное безжизненное здание с высокими сводами и кучей пустых комнат.

Сюда иногда — очень редко, по особым дням можно приходить ночевать — но не более того. _Это ее территория, одинокая и пустая, как бездна где-то глубоко внутри Кроули_ — там, где много лет назад была безоговорочная вера в НЕЕ.

_Кроули больше не пытается добиться ЕЕ милости._

_У Кроули на втором этаже — чертов филиал Эдемского сада._

— В консерватории сегодня вечером дают концерт органа и скрипки, — как бы между прочим говорит Азирафаэль. — Не желаешь ли сходить? Я знаю, где раздобыть билеты.

Кроули в ответ на это морщится и хочет сказать что не хочет выходить никуда в ближайшую сотню лет, но потом сама себе же обещает над этим предложением подумать.

_Они как Кай и Герда из той детской сказки_ — живут друг напротив дружки, не хватает только досточки, перекинутой между двумя балконами.

Но сказки не могут длиться вечно, Кроули это знает. Она с ужасом ждет того дня, когда кого-то из них заберет в свое царство Снежная Королева. Они слишком разные, чтобы жить вместе. И навлекут этим беду на обеих, если вдруг явятся забирать одну из них.

Азирафаэль говорит, что это глупости, и у Кроули слишком сильная паранойя. Сама Кроули остается при своем мнении.

_У Зиры в комнате вязанные пледы и занавески из тюля. У Кроули — нарисованные пентаграммы и защитные знаки._

_Демонесса смотрит на безоблачное небо Парижа и знает, что рано или поздно у них над головами разверзнется буря._

***

Bien sûr qu’on se, bien sûr qu’on se,

Bien sûr qu’on se perd parfois

Mais le timide, le taiseux, le cynique,

Le bileux, l'indécis Le timide,

le taiseux, le cynique, le bileux

Se perdent aussi

Oh oh se perdent aussi

_Конечно мы, конечно мы,_

_Конечно мы теряемся иногда._

_Но скромные или молчаливые, циничные,_

_Желчные или нерешительные,_

_Скромные или молчаливые, циничные_ _или желчные,_

_Тоже теряются,_

_О, они тоже теряются_!

_Небо вокруг бездонное и багряно-красное._

_Кроули смотрит вверх и ей кажется, что она тонет в его бездонной глубине._

_Она уже не в первый раз видит этот сон, но ощущения каждый раз такие, будто все происходит в действительности. И одновременно — как если все это происходит не с ней. Не в этой жизни._

_Военная база в Тадфилде похожа на себя только атмосферой — это совсем другое место, с другими людьми и другим расположением зданий, которые почти не видно из-за дымчатого марева. Все вокруг слегка колышется и размывается._

_Кроули смотрит на то, как четыре незнакомых ребенка побеждают Всадников Апокалипсиса, и **знает** , что вот этот мальчишка, похожий, и вместе с тем не такой, как их настоящий Адам — Антихрист._

_Сходство между ними как между актером кино и персонажем с обложки дешевой книги — вроде все черты похожи, но сразу видно, что что-то не так._

_Кроули смотрит на все это как будто со стороны, и даже видит себя — в другой одежде, с совсем незнакомой внешностью, у нее никогда прежде не было такого тела._

_Она хочет закричать и остановить происходящее, но не может вымолвить ни слова._

_— Теперь уже все, как ты думаешь? — спрашивает Азирафаэль. Его голос слышен откуда-то сзади и справа, но Кроули не видит ничего кроме розовато-белого марева — только рука уже привычно находит чужую руку и сжимает, передавая чуточку уверенности._

_— Не для нас, к сожалению, — отвечает Кроули-который-не настоящий, пожимая плечами._

_- **Я не думаю, что у вас есть основания для тревоги** , — авторитетно говорит Адам, глядя Кроули прямо в глаза, и ее (его?) вновь прошибает холодный пот от того, с какой легкостью этот мальчишка видит ее насквозь. — **Мне все известно о вас двоих. Не переживайте**._

Кроули открывает глаза в полной тишине и несколько раз моргает, привыкая к царившему в комнате полумраку.

Она тихо выдыхает сквозь зубы и смотрит в потолок, пытаясь понять, насколько плохим знаком является видеть во сне самого Антихриста. Причем уже не в первый раз. По всем параметрам выходит, что точно не к добру.

Справа от нее мерно сопит Азирафаэль, закутавшись в тонкую простыню во время сна, и Кроули испытывает малодушное желание разбудить ее. Прямо сейчас, посреди ночи, поднять и рассказать про все свои опасения, про страх навлечь на нее беду одним своим присутствием рядом. Но — _рука боязливо замирает, так и не дотянувшись до чужого плеча._

Наверное, именно это чувство испытывают маленькие дети, когда просыпаются посреди ночи от своих детских проблем и идут к родителям, чтобы те встали и все за них решили. У Кроули была только мать — если ЕЕ вообще можно называть подобным словом. Но она никогда не могла позволить себе такого с ней обращения — как бы ни хотелось ей этого в те далекие времена, когда она сама еще была ангелом.

Им, оккультно-эфирным существам, не нужен сон. Не в прямом понимании этого слова. Но Кроули все равно боится разбудить Азирафаэль — сама не зная почему, и рассказать об этом тоже не может.

_Замкнутый круг, палка о двух концах_.

Кроули двигается ближе к ангелу и обнимет ее со спины, забираясь под обрывок хлопковой простыни, который получается себе отвоевать. Азирафаэль не просыпаясь бурчит что-то и утыкается Кроули в шею, прижимая ее к себе в ответ.

Демонесса засыпает с тяжелым сердцем, в тайне надеясь что у нее хватит сил защитить своего ангела, когда обстоятельства наконец-то догонят их.

***

Pour faire lire le fond de toi,

Je commencerai par moi

Parce que le timide, le taiseux, le cynique,

Le bileux, l'indécis Le timide, le taiseux, le cynique, le bileux

Je l’aime aussi

Oh oh oh, je l’aime aussi

_Чтобы прочесть глубину твоей души,_

_Я начну с себя,_

_Потому что скромные или молчаливые, циничные,_

_Желчные или нерешительные,_

_Скромные или молчаливые, циничные или желчные,_

_Они мне тоже нравятся,_

_О, я их тоже люблю._

Азирафаэль ходит по магазинчику и старательно игнорирует включенный компьютер, который Кроули показательно поставила на самое видное место — посреди низкого журнального столика.

Она еще зимой потратила почти целую неделю на то, чтобы вначале уговорить, а потом и помочь составить электронный каталог всех книг. Но пользоваться им ангел все равно не собиралась, полагаясь по старинке - на свою память. И делала это самым что ни есть показательным способом.

Не так давно Зира отказалась от формата книжного магазина, признав его изжившим себя. Теперь гордо называла себя хозяйкой частной библиотеки, которая предоставляет редкие и уникальные исторические книги тем, кто знает в них толк.

В данный момент она ходит от стеллаж к стеллажу, собирая для одного заказчика книги по ангелологии. Кроули интереса ради берет верхнюю книгу из числа уже отобранных и открывает на случайной странице.

— _Особая функция Архангела — быть защитником рода человеческого, —_ читает она вслух и смеется с первых же слов. — _Именно поэтому его избирает Господь в тех случаях, когда Ему необходимо подать весть избранным Им людям. Архангел Гавриил постоянно молится за людей: он «просит и молится за живущих на Земле и умоляет во имя Господа духов». Кроме того, он третий из всех Архангелов возглавляет Небесное воинство, — следующие строчки про «особую роль в наказании грешных ангелов» она благоразумно пропускает.  
_  
— Серьезно, ангел? — спрашивает она через какое-то время, пролистав еще несколько страниц этой Очень Содержательной Книги. — В чем смысл — давать людям такие книги, если мы с тобой обе знаем, что там написана чушь собачья?

— Человеческие теории и фантазии довольно занимательны, — кричит Азирафаэль откуда-то из дальнего угла, голос ее звучит приглушенно. — Люди так смешны в своих попытках объяснить то, что им не ведомо. Но за ними так интересно наблюдать! — она выныривает из-за стеллажа в другой части магазинчика, неся в руках две новые книги.

Кроули бросает взгляд на редких прохожих за окном и показательно разворачивает свое кресло спиной к входной двери, показывая тем самым, насколько ей интересны наблюдения за людьми.

Азирафаэль в ответ на это смеется, складывает все книги обратно в одну стопку и подходит к Кроули, целуя ее куда-то в макушку. А затем идет дальше, глядя вперед с отсутствующим взглядом и задумчиво взмахивая руками — мыслями она уже давно не здесь.

Демонесса удобней устраивается в кресле и с нежностью смотрит на то, как ангел ходит вдоль полок со своими драгоценными книгами, бормочет что-то себе под нос, проводит пальцами по старым корешкам.

Ярко светит солнце, в открытое окно доносится пение птиц, где-то под потолком тикают часы и Кроули расслабляется, наблюдая за всем из-под полуприкрытых век. В какой-то момент она даже засыпает.

Из дремы ее выводит голос Азирафаэль — та стоит к ней спиной и что-то ищет в открытой книге, но обращается определенно к ней.

— Знаешь... Габриэль на самом деле не злопамятный, — Кроули сонно моргает, пытаясь понять, к чему ангел сейчас это говорит. — Просто на нем лежит слишком много ответственности. И некому подать ему руку помощи.

Кроули шипит себе под нос и потягивается, намереваясь сказать Зире все, что она думает про Небесное начальство в принципе и одного принципиального Архангела конкретно. Но замирает на середине движения, прислушиваясь к своим чувствам.

А потом неверяще смотрит Азирафаэль прямо в глаза, видя в ее взгляде подтверждение того, что так пугало ее все эти месяцы.

_**Не показалось**_.

Первые несколько секунд Кроули отказывается верить, надеется что это просто шутка, что ей померещилось. Но — _нет, ошибки быть не может_. Следом за осознанием этого в голове проносятся защитные знаки и заклинания, возможные убежища на соседних улицах, пути отсутипления… Но и их Кроули отбрасывает, вновь встретившись взглядом с Зирой, которая наблюдала за ней все это время.

_Слишком поздно._

_Их уже нашли._

Ладони сами собой собой сжимаются в кулак — от отчаяния и бессилия, невозможности ничего сделать и хоть как-то спастись, выиграть время, подготовиться к обороне… Только какой в этом смысл? Проще уже взять и выйти на середину улицы чтобы сдаться самим, облегчить _им_ поиски.

_Или сидеть и ждать, пока те сами не найдут этот дом._

Кроули молчит, потому что слов нет — да и что еще можно сказать в такой ситуации?

« _Прости, что из-за моих страхов они вышли на нас и теперь ты в опасности»?  
«Спасибо, что не испугалась счастливой жизни со мной»?  
«Эти полгода стоили ожидания в шесть тысяч лет»?_

Азирафаэль ставит книгу на полку и молча уходит в глубину магазинчика, а Кроули хочет позвать ее и попросить вернуться, не покидать хотя бы в последние оставшиеся минуты счастья — но не может выдавить из себя ни слова.

Чужое присутствие они обе ощущают почти сразу же, но ожидание растягивается на добрые двадцать минут — Кроули знает это, потому что ее кресло повернуто прямо к часам под потолком, и она следит за медленным ходом минутной стрелки.

Время тянется как резиновое. Азирафаэль давно уже вернулась, почему-то неся на подносе чайные принадлежности, и теперь все в той же тишине сидит напротив Кроули, помешивая ложкой сахар в своей чашке.

Чашек на столе почему-то три, но Кроули не в том состоянии, чтобы оставшиеся минуты — перед чем? Казнью публичным наказанием, развоплощением, чем-то ещё более ужасным? — тратить на подобные мелочи.

Звенит дверной колокольчик, Азирафаэль встает, смотрит вперед напряженно и собранно, а Кроули не может даже сдвинуться — на неё давит ангельская благодать невероятной силы. Архангел, не меньше. Значит, они пришли за Зирой, до демона им вряд ли есть дело.

Но почему она держится так спокойно и уверенно?

Азирафаэль тем временем садится и делает еле заметное приглашающее движение. Кроули слышит легкие, спокойные шаги, направляющиеся к пустому креслу — и той самой третьей чашке чая. Ангел не отрываясь смотрит на вошедшего ( _вошедшую_?), в её глазах нет страха — только решительность и что-то еще, что-то незнакомое.

В начале Кроули видит длинное серое пальто, затем — неряшливо лежащие пряди светло-серых, почти пепельных волос. Женщина Кроули не знакома, но физическое тело легко сменить, а истинная форма всегда будет одна.

— _Габриэль_ , — минута молчания глаза в глаза.  
— _Азирафаэль_ , — еле заметный кивок.

Женщина поворачивается к ней, и под взглядом этих пронзительных фиолетовых глаз Кроули не может даже вдохнуть.

— Кроули, — наконец говорит та, и у демонессы сил хватает только на кивок — голос ее подводит. Габриэль ещё какое-то время смотрит на неё, ища что-то понятное только себе одной, а затем внезапно обмякает и садится-падает в кресло.

— Не может быть, — неверяще говорит она, и Кроули старается ничему не удивляться. — Это просто невозможно.

В новом теле Габриэль совсем не похожа на властного начальника, который держит в ежовых рукавицах всю Небесную канцелярию. Сейчас она выглядит как обычная хрупкая женщина, придавленная весом своих проблем и переживаний.

Азирафаэль разливает чай и подвигает к Габриэль одну из чашек — та хватает её двумя руками, неловко поднося ко рту и выпивает залпом, а потом морщится от неприятного ощущения кипятка во рту — вкуса она даже не почувствовала.

— Этого просто быть не может, — вновь говорит она, хватаясь руками за голову. — Вы же, вы…

_Предотвратили Апокалипсис?_

_Остановили войну между Раем и Адом?_

_Нарушили все мыслимые заповеди своих сторон и продолжили жить вместе?_  
  
— Вы… **существуете**.

Кроули удивленно переглядывается с Азирафаэль и чувствует, что опасность если не миновала совсем, то откладывается до определенного времени так точно.

— Это какое-то безумие, я ничего не понимаю. _Все на Небесах просто вернулись к своим делам, как будто не было Великого Плана и войны с… С другими, не было предписаний по уничтожению Земли — ничего не было!_ Как будто все разом забыли и ждут ещё шесть тысяч лет. И только я один помню про события в _тот_ день, помню что там были вы оба… Обе…

— _Адам_ , — полуутвердительно выдыхает Кроули, ища у Азирафаэль поддержки. — Мальчишка Антихрист, Адам, это всё его рук дело! — объясняет она, видя что собеседницы совсем не понимают, о чем речь. — Он сказал, что всем нам **лучше бы забыть** о произошедшем в тот день.

— Я думала, это касается только людей, — удивилась Азирафаэль. — Выходит, его сил хватило на то, чтобы внушить это всему ангельскому воинству!

— И демонам тоже, судя по тому, что леди Везельвул с тех пор не выходит на связь... — Габриэль при упоминании этого имени морщится и с трудом скрывает горечь, но ничего больше не говорит.

— Стоп, — Кроули только сейчас осознает масштаб услышанных новостей. — Так значит, нас никто не ищет? _Ни вы, ни... Нижний офис?_

— Моя дорогая, зачем им нас с тобой искать?

— _Зачем_?.. — переспрашивает Кроули и чувствует себя очень глупо под удивленными взглядами сразу двоих ангелов.

— Никто из нас не помнит о вашем существовании, — немного раздраженно поясняет Габриэль, и Кроули узнает в ней того самого придирчивого Архангела-перфекциониста, с которым у нее так не ладились отношения еще в доисторические времена. — Кто вы такие, чем занимались, были ли у нас вообще агенты и противники, которые регулярно находились среди людей — ничего, как будто вас двоих не существовало. И обвинять вас тем более не в чем…

Кроули слышит звон в ушах, понимая что все это время переживала зря, что все ее страхи были напрасны. Азирафаэль переводит взгляд с Габриэль на Кроули и устало-терпеливо вздыхает.

— Моя дорогая, почему ты мне ничего не рассказала? — спрашивает она, беря Кроули за руку — и та снова чувствует себя глупо, ведь и правда - она могла просто рассказать о своих опасениях.

— Но ты почему-то не забыла, — Кроули резко поворачивается к ней, желая разобраться во всем раз и навсегда.

— _Не забыла_ , — соглашается архангел, вертя в руках пустую чашку из-под чая. — Но и зла я вам не желаю. Я пыталась общаться с… С Богиней, — говорит она, нервно сглатывая. — Выяснить у неё не сон ли это, не сошла ли я с ума, почему у меня единственной осталась память о произошедшем…

— _Но она лишь смотрела на тебя и улыбалась_? — предположила Кроули.

— Качала головой и не желала больше слушать. На меня после этого косо смотрели даже Сандальфон с Михаилом, я чувствую что они совсем ничего не понимают! И это так… Тяжело? Послушайте, — восклицает Габриэль, хватая Кроули за руку — и та задыхается, ожидая что сейчас ее обожжет лучами чистоты и непоколебимой уверенности. Но...

_Прикосновение Габриэль мягкое и немного щекотное_. Оно совсем не жжет, как должна была бы жечь Кроули аура любого ангела, тем более такого сильного. Габриэль — второй ангел, который касается Кроули, и она совсем не чувствует от нее ненависти или презрения по отношению к падшей.

— Послушайте, — говорит она еще раз, слегка глотая слова от волнения. — Я знаю, что никогда не была к вам лояльна прежде, если память моя показывает все верно. Но я не могу находиться ТАМ. Не могу выполнять свои обязанности, не зная, в чем же конечная цель. Можно… _Можно я иногда буду приходить к вам?_

Кроули сглатывает и смотрит удивленно на Азирафаэль, которая пьет уже третью чашку чая, пряча в неё свою — довольную? Радостную? Понять бы, что у неё сейчас на уме — улыбку.

Потом на Габриэль, в глазах которой видит искреннее раскаяние и желание не быть одинокой.

И, что-то ей подсказывает, что раз уж нашелся ещё один ангел, готовый держать ее — демона, падшую, предавшую «великую» идею ради сомнительных удовольствий, пускай даже в этом не было её прямой вины — готовый держать _ее_ за руку - это что-то да значит.

У Габриэль впереди ещё много замечательных открытий. Зеленый чай. Сладости. Вино. Социальные сети. Концерты классической музыки.

А ещё — долгие разговоры по вечерам, ведь иногда это очень важно — иметь возможность просто поговорить, излить душу, высказать все что тебя волнует — и получить ответ. Нет ничего хуже равнодушного молчания.

Уж кто-кто, а Кроули это точно знает.

Moi je parle

Je tente, je tente, j'essaie

Tu sais y'a pas de mal

C'est le silence qui m'effraie

C’est le silence qui m’effraie

Moi je parle Je tente, je tente, j'essaie

Tu sais y'a pas de mal

C'est le silence qui m'effraie

C’est le silence qui m’effraie

Moi je parle Je tente, je tente, j'essaie

Tu sais y'a pas de mal

C'est le silence qui m'effraie

C’est le silence qui m’effraie

Moi je parle

_Я говорю,_

_Пытаюсь, стараюсь, пробую._

_Знаешь, в этом нет ничего плохого._

_А вот молчание меня пугает,_

_Я боюсь молчания._

_Я говорю,_

_Пытаюсь, стараюсь, пробую._

_Ты знаешь, в этом нет ничего плохого._

_Зато молчание меня пугает,_

_Я боюсь молчания._

_Я говорю,_

_Пытаюсь, стараюсь, пробую._

_Знаешь, в этом нет ничего плохого._

_А вот молчание меня пугает,_

_Я боюсь молчания._

_Я говорю!_

* "Со мной все хорошо, мне не нужна помощь. Спасибо" - французский

**Author's Note:**

> Фем!Габриэль в моей голове выглядит как Тильда Суинтон, файт ми.
> 
> Возможно, будет маленький спешл "почему Габриэль тоже женщина".
> 
> В планах третья часть, она основана на реальных событиях в Париже в прошлом году


End file.
